First Last Kiss
by Sakura Schiffer
Summary: Well, i'm rewritting this...i didn't like the first version & most people didn't like it either so here you go! OC! *Might be some OOC*
1. Author's friggin note

**Sakura: Hey internet people...(& Kaz-Kun, Shiro-Chan, & Narunosuke-Kun) This ain't a new chapter i know...its just that my muse (His name is EmoNeko) well he ran away...so i haven't really been wanting to do anything for this story...**

**Shiro: Dammit Saku-Chan! Todays my birthday! write me a chapter!**

**Sakura: *sigh* i know, i know...thats why i'm drawing you a neko Hichigo picture...**

**Kazuhira: *deadpans* still ain't cryin...**

**Sakura: *rolls eyes* Lets just say i'm almost done with chapter 3...its just that i keep getting other ideas...so until then...*Bows deeply* enjoy the other randomness of Shiro Haruno, Kazuhira Kohtoma, & Lemonywickedawsome! 88DD**


	2. Prolouge-The nightmare

**Sakura: *hiding behind Shiro* okay, okay, I know what ya'll are thinking… "Sakura-San what the hell are you doing now? What happened to the original First Last Kiss?!" **

**Shiro: What are you doing?**

**Sakura: *Gulps* well I just couldn't continue it the way it was so…I'm remaking it! I like this version much better…& I'm sure you will too!**

**Kazuhira: CARS! FIRE! ART! *deadpans* I have no care for cars…fire is great…I LOVE ART! *grumbles* just can't draw it…**

**A/N: *Crying in emo corner* I do NOT own Bleach still...**

**ENJOY~ ;3**

The night air was cool against her skin as the crowd around her jumped & cheered wildly. Her pale fingers were gripping the object in her hand so tightly that her knuckles were whiter than white.

"They're almost at the finish line! Hurry up Sakura-Chan, you're gonna miss Cuatro winning!"

Her sapphires glanced up towards the masculine voice that addressed her, only to quickly looked back at her knuckles before dashing off after the tall male. The cheering grew louder as the two cars came vering around the sharp curve smoothly, the black mustang adorned with a gothic emerald four on the hood capturing the attention of the small group standing in front of the crowd.

"C'mon Cuatro, you got this!"

"Let's go Ulqui, you're in the lead!"

"Kick his ass, Ulquiorra!"

The cheering drowned Sakura as the screeching tires drew closer to her pale frame. She wasn't cheering though, she wasn't even breathing as the next few seconds played before her sapphire orbs.

Suddenly, the black mustang, _Ulquiorra's_ mustang, was in the air, somersaulting through the bright moon light. The crowd hadn't noticed the flying car, or the piercing scream that slipped from the violent bluette's black & plae full lips yet.

Fire...that's all she could hear & see!

Orange flames that danced from the vehical that she had helped build. More screaming filled the night air along with the scuffling of feet, & the screeching of tires on pavement. All of this Sakura Saw around her body, but she wasn't trained on those noises; all she could hear & see were the flames that rose from her lover's car. Flames that comsumed & devoured Ulquiorra's very _life_.

"U...ulquiorra...? _ULQUIORRA!_"

It was all in slow motion to her; the flames, the cries, and the people around her. She ran; ran towards him, fighting through the bewildered crowd, fighting towards the flames that licked at the dark sky.

**Sakura: *Looks at Shiro & cowers* Why are you looking at me like that Shiro-Chan?**

**Shiro: *Glares* Shiro does NOT cry!**

**Sakura: I'm sorry...but your gonna cry for the first chapter too...**

**Shiro: *Throws Kazuhira out window* SHIRO DON'T CRY!**

**Kazuhira: *Sreaming like a MAN* WHAT THE FUDGE BROWINES?! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 1-After the Nightmare

**Sakura: yeah…Ulquiorra and Orihime ain't gonna be together in this story…*cries* I know ya'll hate me!**

**NekoSasuke: its okay! I like it! Shiro-Chan likes it! Kazuhira-Kun likes it!**

**Shiro: Yeah I like it!**

**Kazuhira: Me too!**

**Sakura: JUST READ THE STORY!**

**A/N: Do NOT own!**

**~ENJOY ;3**

**After the nightmare**

Her body shot forward as the last remains of the nightmare fled from her mind, her ragged breath bouncing off of the dark walls surrounding her. Her sweat covered legs kicked away the light sheet that was knotted around her body, her sapphires frantically searching the dark room. With another heavy, ragged sigh, the busty bluette threw her pale legs over the side of her bed; her fluttering heart gradually slowing its sprint.

"Same one…?"

Her sapphire orbs glinted towards the wall across from her, the moonlight filtering in through her dorm window revealing the sleep fogged eyes of her roommate, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Th…this time…I wasn't in the car with him…"

It was the same dream every night for as long as she could remember. She would either be a part of the cheering crowd, or inside of the rocketing Mustang the crowd was cheering for. She would always be wearing the same outfit she wore that very night; a purple sleeveless top with a black silk tie hanging around her neck. His black, fur trimmed jacket with emerald strips would be hanging off her slim shoulders, matching her nails that her best friend, Shiro Haruno, had painted for her that morning. She would always have her black skinny jean cladded legs crossed when she was seated in the vehicle, her black, knee high converse blending in with the shadows. What stood out the most on her pale skin was the small gothic four that adorned her left hip, winking at the driver every now & then.

But the same thing happened every time no matter where she was.

Both cars would come racing around the sharp turn with blinding speed, both barreling towards the finish line. Then, before her eyes, his Mustang would flip, drawing a blood-curdling scream from her full black & pale lips as her eyes drank in the orange flames that licked at the black metal of her lover's car.

"I wish it would stop, Grimm…I wish it would just stop…"

A choked sob tore from her lips as she wrapped her thin arms around her busty frame, her ears catching the sound of movement as Grimmjow rose from his warm sheets.

"I…I've tried everything I could think of…good & bad…from drinking myself to near death…to cutting…to even therapy…he's still there…Cuatro's charred body is still there…" Her voice was just a whisper now as her roommate's weight dipped her bed, his large palms resting on her back & pulling her wracking body towards his wide, naked chest.

"Don't think of it, Sakura…just…just close your eyes & concentrate on breathing evenly for now…" Sakura could feel the deep rumble of his voice vibrate in his chest, instantly calming her nerves.

Por favor, Sexta…por favor, no más…"

A single tear slipped from her now closed eyes as she swiftly drifted back to sleep, Grimmjow softly placing her unconscious body back on her bed as he laid beside her, pulling the sheet over both of their bodies as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Whispered words slipped from her sleeping form as Grimmjow himself gave his mind over to sleep.

"El amour de mi vida…Ulquiorra Schiffer…"

The very words they had whispered to each other before Ulquiorra's final drive.

**Sakura:…I'M SORRY! ITS SO SHORT!**

**Shiro: *glares at Sakura* Shiro _don't _cry…!**

**Sakura: *hides behind Kazuhira* I…I'm s-sorry…!**

**Kazuhira: Still dry~ REVIEW!**


End file.
